


You Have a Nice Ass

by CrypticallySmutty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Daddy Kink, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Top Klaus Hargeeves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticallySmutty/pseuds/CrypticallySmutty
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 3Five recently presented as Omega and Klaus takes a notice.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	You Have a Nice Ass

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I didn't post this yesterday? I swore I did but I'm posting it now. Anyways what I tried to say the first time that I posted this was that I really enjoyed writing about these two and will defiantly be writing about them again. I will be posting day 4 soon. I have it all prepared to go, it just has to be posted.

Klaus couldn’t help himself. Five had recently presented and Klaus  just could help but stare.  Sure, the system at school said they were siblings but Klaus hadn’t ever looked at anyone at Umbrella Academy as a true sibling . They were never  really taught to think of each other as siblings. Quite the opposite actually.

But when Reginald had put them into public school, the school had assumed they were siblings and actually thought of each other that way . They all had the same last name so, of course, they thought of each other as siblings and not  just co-workers.

Sure Klaus got some weird looks when he looked at his “brothers” ass but he didn’t  really care. He got the weird looks anyway.  No one else at the school wore uniforms but they all wore the Umbrella Academy uniforms that they  were forced to wear . They didn’t  really have anything else.  The only one who didn’t wear it was Alison, who had gone out of her way to buy different clothes and sneak them in her backpack and change before school .  Klaus didn’t  really care all that much about the stares, but Klaus could tell that Five was starting to get a little annoyed .

Five had just been allowed to come back after a week of being holed up in his room from his heat. Ben and Vanya, the two Beta’s, had been the only two who had been allowed in there as they were less likely to be affected by Five’s heat. Well, Mom was also allowed to be in there but that was just because she was a robot which meant that she literally couldn’t be affected by Five’s heat.

Klaus had walked by the other's room a few times during the week  just to hear the scratches against the door that came from it . Five scratching at his door, trying to get at the alpha that he had smelled outside the door.

It was amazing  just to hear the other moan out, whining, and trying his best to get out.

Klaus knew that he probably shouldn’t have but it wasn’t like he was going to go and rush into the room. He had a little control over himself. Which was a little rare for an alpha but he figured it had something to do with that fact that he was constantly being bombarded by ghosts.

“Why the fuck do you keep staring at me?” Five asked  in between classes, his voice a low hiss. Klaus shrugged. 

“You have a nice ass,” Klaus said, leaving the other speechless. Klaus walked away, knowing that that was  probably the end of the conversation. 

For the next week or so, Five avoided him. Klaus could tell that he was thinking about something so he gave the other his space. Although he couldn’t stop himself from staring when the other bent over to get something. What had  really changed was now after Five had bent over, he would get up with a light blush over his face. Which Klaus thought looked  extremely cute on him. 

Although Five seemed to get over whatever it was that was making him avoid Klaus. 

They had to do some sort of group training and with it came a lot of Five bending over. Everyone knew that Klaus was staring. Klaus was kind of surprise that he didn’t get any sort of talking to by Reginald yet. He would catch Alison and Luther staring at each other for too long and they would get a talking to.

But Klaus  openly stared at Five and got nothing. Not that he was complaining although he could feel Luther glaring at him. 

After the training, they were set free until they would have to come back for dinner in a few hours. While most of them went to do homework, Klaus figured he could get some good alone time to do nothing. Ben, his roommate, would always go over to Diego’s room to help him with some homework stuff, meaning that he would get the room to himself.

Their room was rather plain, as neither of them needed much and it wasn’t like Klaus was number one so they didn’t have a tv or computer . That  was reserved for the kids who Reginald liked like Luther or Five.

On his way back though, he ran into Five. “Hey Five,” Klaus said, looking down at the other.  While he wasn’t one of the taller members of the Umbrella Academy, he was a least taller than Five, who seemed to have stopped growing a few years ago .

“Hey.” Five said look at the ground. Klaus was a little suspicious now. Five wasn’t  really the kind to be nervous, which meant that he needed to talk about something serious.

“What’s up?”  Klaus asked, feeling a little awkward, having to hype himself up for a serious conversation .

“You want to go to my room?” Five said, looking up,  suddenly getting more confidence. Klaus raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

“Sure.” It wasn’t every day that he got to both oggle Five and watch tv at the same time. Five was one of the few with a tv after all.

Klaus followed the other up to his room although they both knew that he already knew where Five’s room was. He had gone past it enough during Five’s heat. This was really just an excuse to look at the other's ass and they both knew it.

Five opened his door, entering before Klaus. Klaus raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was happening.  Just a few days ago Five was getting after him for staring but now he seemed to be letting Klaus look all that he wanted. Not that he was complaining of course. Klaus sat on the other's bed while Five put some movie on, bent over. As usual, Klaus of course stared at the others ass. He  just couldn’t help himself.

They were silent for a moment before Five spoke up, surprising Klaus, “Are you going to eye fuck me all night, or are you going to do something about it ?”

Klaus was stunned for a moment, not moving. He probably shouldn’t be that surprising knowing Five. But Five had been avoiding the subject ever since he asked a week ago. So it was a little odd for him to just suddenly bring it up. Five looked like he was about to take back the statement, meaning that Klaus had to quickly speak up. “You should probably turn that up.”

Five sat down, raising an eyebrow,  clearly confused but doing so anyway. “Wh-“ 

“Cause I’m about to fuck you until you're screaming,” Klaus said smirking when the others face flushed bright red .

Klaus got off the bed, coming closer, grabbing the other's ass making Five moans. Klaus closed his eyes for a moment. Felt  just as good as it looked.

“Come on idiot. I’m starting to get bored.” Five said although Klaus could tell that he was liking the attention he was getting. Klaus smirked turning the other around.  Five started to say something before he  was stopped by Klaus kissing him, keeping his hands on Five’s ass the entire time .

Five moaned against the other's mouth, bringing his hands up to the other's hair. Klaus  eventually moved down the omega’s neck, wanting so bad to mark him up. But he knew that he couldn’t.  Alison and Luther got caught kissing and got a pretty bad punishment, Klaus didn’t want to know what would happen if they got caught fucking .

Klaus unbuttoned the other's uniform, taking a nipple into his mouth. Five moaned loudly. The tv covered it up mostly although Klaus could still hear it, he knew that no one else would be able to. Five had luckily locked the door beforehand, meaning they couldn’t just be walked in on.

Klaus smirked, coming back up to the other's ear, “You planned this from the beginning,” He said, keeping his voice low, as he played with the nipple that hadn’t  just been in his mouth .

“H How could you tell?” Five asked, not even pretending.

“Why would you  just lock the door if you were planning for the two of us to  just watch a movie?”

“You seem to be smarter than I thought,” Five said, trying to smirk although it seemed to be a little hard for him. Seemed like Five had some  really sensitive nipples. 

“Thanks, I guess,” Klaus said, pulling down the other's pants, flipping him back over. 

“Wait.” Five said, his voice urgent. Klaus stopped, an eyebrow raised as he looked up at where Five was looking at him over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t we do this on the bed?”

Klaus stopped for a moment before shrugging.  This wasn’t his first time but it would be his first time actually doing it in a bed and not some girl's car or some public men’s bathroom . 

Klaus picked the other up, surprising Five once more before Klaus almost threw him on the bed.

Klaus then continued where he had left off, kissing down the omega’s back. “Why am I the only one na-“ He started before  being interrupted by a moan when Klaus licked from his balls to his hole.

“What was that Five?” Klaus teased making the other roll his eyes.

“Shut up and do that again.” Five said moaning as the other followed his instructions. Five moaned into the pillow.  While he knew that the tv covered up his moans from the outside world, he couldn’t handle the other hearing him either .

Klaus got up  eventually , unzipping the shorts of his uniform.  Five turned around, going to berate the other once more that he shouldn’t be the only one who  was naked but he  was stopped when the other pulled out his dick . Klaus raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence. He had thought the other was going to say something but he saw where the other was looking and smirked.

“First time seeing a dick that isn’t your own?” Klaus asked,  mostly teasing. But the other turned around, his flush going down his neck. Klaus  was surprised . “Wait you’re a virgin?”

“Of course I am, I  just presented. Did you think that I was going to be sleeping around the moment that I presented?” Five asked,  clearly embarrassed.

“I’m glad I get to be the one to take your virginity.” Klaus whispered into the others ear, making the others flush darken “You got any lube?”

“Bottom drawer.” Five said, burying his face into the pillow. Klaus leaned over, grabbing the lube out of said drawer, opening it. He put some on his fingers, tracing the others hole making him shiver.

“You okay?” Klaus asked, trying to be thoughtful. But there was very little thoughtfulness he could put into when he was about to fuck his adopted brother. 

“Yes of course.  Just hurry up.” Five said. Klaus paused for a moment before shrugging  slowly pushing one finger into the other. Five clenched up, making it rather difficult for Klaus to move.

“You got to calm down for me,” Klaus said, making Five glare at him. “ Seriously , this is going to hurt a lot more if you don’t relax and it will take longer.”

Five breathed in once, trying to relax. Klaus nodded, continuing to enter the other  slowly , “That’s good.” He said,  slowly dragging his finger in and out.

It was weird. Five never  really thought that he would be doing this kind of thing, especially with Klaus. But  eventually , he got used to the sensation, moaning lowly. Then Klaus put in another finger,  clearly looking for something. Five was about to ask what the hell he was looking for before he moaned out, his eyes rolling back. 

“Found it,” Klaus said, now trying to hit that spot every time. Five moaned, no longer  really caring about hiding his moans. Klaus smirked adding another finger, hitting Five’s prostate with every thrust.

Klaus withdrew his fingers making Five whine at the loss. Just when he was about to complain about it, he felt Klaus’s dick at his entrance. Five bit his lip, knowing that Klaus was just slightly bigger than his dildo which had been specifically given to him for his heat.

Five clung onto the pillow in front of him as Klaus entered him. Five bit his lip harder, trying to get himself to relax. Klaus paused as he bottomed out, letting the other get used to him.

“Move.” Five whined, trying to push back onto the other. Klaus laughed  slightly before pulling out till  just the tip was in.  Five was about to complain when he felt his eyes roll back once again as Klaus thrust back in, hitting his prostate dead on . Five moaned as Klaus continued to thrust into him, burying his head into his pillow. 

“I k know you can go ha harder than that.” Five said, turning around  slightly , his head coming out of the pillow, smirking. The smirk left his lips, as he heard the other growl in his ear before going harder.

“Oh god.”  Five  practically screamed as his face fell into the pillow in front of him as Klaus continued to hit his prostate harder .

“More Daddy.” Five moaned out feeling the other stop. Five paused, hoping that the other would  just continue on and pretend that that didn’t happen. As he looked back he could see the other smirk.

“Damn, didn’t think that Reggie’s favorite would have a daddy kink,” Klaus said, starting back up although this time he went slower, still hitting Five’s prostate every time . “You want to be daddy’s good boy?”

“Oh god yes yes yes please go faster.” Five said, losing himself in the pleaser as Klaus brought his pace back up, holding the other's hips tight.

“Can I knot you?” Klaus asked in the others ear to which Five nodded  quickly .

“Yes yes yes, please. Fuck I want your knot so bad Daddy.” Five said. He could feel the others knot growing inside of him, “Fuck, come on. Knock me up.”

“Damn FIve, you don’t know how hot that idea is,” Klaus said, groaning. Five panted, not  really absorbing anything the other was saying.

“Oh oh god please.” Five moaned, gripping the pillow so tight he  was worried it would break.

“Fuck I’m going to knock you up so fucking good,” Klaus said.

Five could feel the pressure build up inside of himself with that statement, cumming over the sheets and then collapsing .  But it was clear that Klaus wasn’t done yet as he continued his rough treatment until he came inside the other, his knot preventing him from exiting the other .

“Damn.  Seriously a daddy kink?” Klaus said after a few moments. Five rolled his eyes.

“ Just because I’m more liked by Reginald doesn’t mean that I don’t have Daddy issues  just the same as everyone else here.” Five said, 

“Plus you seemed to like it.”

Klaus shrugged, “Never said that I didn’t.  Just wasn’t expecting it. Plus  I think that Luther is  really the only one of us who doesn't have daddy issues.” Five laughed at that, nodding.

“ Really . He seems to kiss Reginald's ass.” Five said. Klaus turned them over, burying his nose in the other's neck.

“We should get some rest before having to go confront everyone,” Klaus said. Five nodded, closing his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter dudes @crypticsmut. Talk to me about shit like Klive and other such pro ship shit.


End file.
